1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display capable of reducing light loss thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image using light, and a backlight assembly that generates the light.
The liquid crystal display panel displays an image using an electrical-optical property of liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display panel requires a light source such as the backlight assembly, since the liquid crystal display panel is not self-emissive.
Since the light for the liquid crystal display panel is entirely supplied by the backlight assembly, the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel is decreased when brightness of the backlight assembly is decreased, leading to deterioration of the display quality of the liquid crystal display. That is, the display quality of the liquid crystal display depends on the brightness of the backlight assembly.
However, the backlight assembly is installed in the liquid crystal display separately from the liquid crystal display panel, so that light from the backlight assembly is lost in supplying the light to the liquid crystal display panel. As a result, the brightness of the backlight assembly is decreased, as is the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel.
In order to prevent light loss, the backlight assembly further includes optical sheets capable of enhancing brightness. The optical sheets improve brightness characteristics of light generated from the backlight assembly or reflect light leaked from the backlight assembly to the liquid crystal display panel.
However, since the liquid crystal display and the optical sheets absorb some light, light loss still occurs. Furthermore, the backlight assembly is disposed at a rear face of the liquid crystal display panel, increasing the thickness and weight of the liquid crystal display.